Revanche et Ginseng
by Jes Cullen-Malfoy
Summary: Quand on doit subir les regards moqueurs de tout Poudlard pendant une semaine, on n'a qu'une seule envie : se venger ! Sauf que parfois cette vengeance ne se passe pas comme prévue.


**Auteur : **Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre : **Revanche et Ginseng

**Couple : **Harry et Draco

**Rated : **M

**Warning : **Cet Os peut choquer les âmes sensibles

**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

**Correctrice : **Vivi64

* * *

**Note d'auteur** : Avant tout je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui avaient aimé la première version de cet Os et ce malgré les fortes critiques reçues. Il faut dire que ce texte avait été écrit en 20 minutes pour un concours dont le thème était « L'arroseur arrosé ». J'avais eu cette idée immédiatement et m'étais hâtée à l'écrire. Je dois avouer qu'en la relisant, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais mal exprimé avec les mots ce que j'avais en tête. Et devant un jour écrire la suite promise sous forme de fanfiction, qui est toujours prévue, j'ai décidé de reprendre le texte et espère avoir mieux écrit les choses. Voilà, je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autres à part bonne lecture, ou pour certains, relecture.

* * *

**POV Harry**

J'allais enfin pouvoir me venger. Ce sale Serpentard et ses sbires, ainsi qu'une bonne partie des élèves de Poudlard d'ailleurs, m'avaient assez humilié face à Ginny et à mes « amis ». Depuis une semaine, j'étais la cible de blagues plus que douteuses, et ce petit con allait enfin savoir ce que cela faisait de se faire pointer du doigt pour ce genre de « problème ».

- Harry, as-tu fini ? Me demanda Ron.

- Ouais… elle est prête, affirmai-je en fermant la fiole.

- Génial ! Me dit-il. En plus, je commence à avoir faim, on s'est levés tôt…

- Tu ne changeras jamais, dit Hermione en nous rejoignant.

- Nan ! Répondîmes à l'unisson Ron et moi.

Nous rîmes et soudain, fronçant les sourcils, Hermione désigna la petite bouteille.

- Pour Malfoy, dis-je en la mettant dans ma poche.

- Est-ce bien utile que je vous empêche de faire ce que vous prévoyez ? Demanda-t-elle.

Devant nos regards déterminés à Ron et moi, elle dit, énervée mais aussi désabusée, tout en sortant de la salle désaffectée du septième étage :

- Je n'ai rien vu, rien entendu. Mais ne venez pas me voir si cette affaire tourne mal !

- Pour une fois qu'elle ne dit rien, murmura Ron, abasourdi.

Et je devais avouer que je l'étais aussi. Jamais Hermione n'avait – enfin si, en deuxième année et peut-être à d'autre occasions – eu la gentillesse de réagir comme ça et encore moins dans ce cas-ci.

Et là, elle n'avait rien dit, ne nous avait pas critiqués, ni grondés. Bon, si… mais c'était si calme par rapport à ses crises de d'habitude, que cela me déroutait un peu.

Je soufflai de soulagement néanmoins face à ça et marchai vers la sortie. Il nous restait environ dix minutes pour atteindre les cuisines et donner la potion à Dobby, qui, j'en étais sûr, allait nous aider à verser ladite potion dans le thé de la fouine. Car Monsieur-le-Prince-des-Serpentard ne commençait jamais une journée sans son précieux thé, tandis que moi, c'était plus du café. Surtout les matins précédant les cours de Snape.

Et puis cette potion excitante que j'avais eue du mal à brasser était assez forte pour rendre fou pendant une journée entière n'importe quelle personne. Et Malfoy n'allait pas pouvoir retourner dans sa salle commune sans montrer son « problème », surtout qu'il avait aussi cours de potions avec son cher directeur de maison et parrain.

- Allez dépêche, je n'ai pas envie de rater ça, dit Ron en courant presque dans les escaliers.

- Ron, moi non plus j'ai pas envie de rater ça ! Ils m'ont montré du doigt, et c'est moi qui subi encore les moqueries des Serpentard depuis une semaine.

Je secouai la tête pour éviter de repenser à ces sept derniers jours et ne dis plus rien, tout en marchant vers les cuisines. Je ne pus empêcher un sourire joyeux d'orner mon visage. Malfoy allait enfin être ridiculisé et même les Serpentard ne sauraient pas se retenir pour se moquer. Se balader avec une érection constante n'était pas des plus discrets !

Et puis, rien qu'à l'idée que Malfoy soit enfin ridiculisé, ça me comblait grandement. Le fils à papa qui se croyait mieux que les autres allait être remis à sa place.

**POV Draco**

Je jetais un regard froid à tous les Gryffondor que je croisais jusqu'à la Grande Salle, ainsi qu'aux Poufsouffle. Quand je vis au bout du couloir notre cher nid de corneilles et le traître à son sang, je ne leur donnais bien évidemment aucun intérêt, mais fis un signe de tête à Crabbe pour qu'il rappelle bien à tout le monde présent dans le couloir que notre petit Potter avait eu un petit accident masculin en début de semaine, juste sous l'effet d'un baiser venant de sa douce belette femelle.

L'effet ne rata pas car Potter me balança des insultes mais je passais déjà les doubles portes de la Grande Salle et n'y répondis donc pas. J'entendis néanmoins un élève de ma maison lui lancer :

- Fais attention Potter, trop de surmenage nuit aux érections !

Je ris, suivi par « mes amis », quand j'entendis au loin :

- Marrez-vous, mais on verra bien comment vous réagirez si cela arrivait à un de vos amis !

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être naïf. Si cela arrivait à l'un des mes amis, je me moquerais aussi, dans les premiers temps. Certes, j'oublierais rapidement pour passer à autre chose, pas comme avec lui.

Tout en secouant la tête, je me dirigeai vers la table de ma maison où bien évidemment une place de choix m'attendait. J'étais dos au mur et ainsi je pouvais avoir une vue sur toute la salle. Et je pouvais aussi par la même occasion agacer Potter en lui lançant quelques regards assassins dès le matin.

Je vis cette chère Pansy s'installer en face de moi mais cela ne dérangeait aucunement, vu que le clan « Potter » était décalé vers la gauche. Je devais d'ailleurs absolument recueillir toutes informations utiles au Maître. Je prenais donc attention à toutes les rumeurs le concernant et ne manquais jamais de jeter un regard à chaque hibou qu'il recevait, pour voir de qui il provenait.

**POV Harry**

Je fulminais, alors qu'en arrivant, je m'étais encore fait ridiculiser par les vert et argent. Et cela me rendait… mal à l'aise. Pas sur le fait de recevoir des moqueries, mais plus parce que je me demandais si je n'avais pas un problème à « ce » niveau-là. J'étais bien un des premiers à qui c'était arrivé et je ne pouvais que me sentir encore à part.

- Alors, votre plan, quel est-il réellement ? Demanda Hermione en trempant son croissant dans du café, d'une voix à peine audible.

- Nous avons, enfin… j'ai fabriqué une potion excitante pour…

- Harry, je ne suis pas idiote. J'ai bien vu que cela concernait une potion. Je voulais savoir quel type de potion, répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- En tous cas, il aura bien mérité la leçon qu'il va recevoir, dit Ron avant de boire une gorgée de son jus de citrouille.

Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entendis du bruit. Je me tournai vers la gauche et vis que Ginny était arrivée.

- Hum… salut… as-tu bien dormi ? Demandai-je ne sachant pas quoi dire.

J'étais mal à l'aise avec elle depuis « l'incident ». Un simple baiser avait réveillé mes hormones d'adolescent et… je me sentais gêné devant son regard. Je la vis soudain se pencher et elle me dit à l'oreille :

- J'ai bien dormi Harry et tu sais, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de te le dire, mais j'ai été touchée de te faire autant réagir avec un simple baiser.

Elle déposa un léger bisou sur ma joue et se remplit ensuite un bol de chocolat tranquillement, comme si elle ne m'avait rien dit. Je sentis mes joues me brûler, je devais être rouge comme les couleurs de ma maison.

- Quelle potion avez-vous utilisé ? Murmura Hermione.

- L'Exitor Maxime, répondis-je du même ton. Il va moins rire dans quelques minutes.

- Pourquoi dans quelques minutes ?

- Parce que grâce à l'aide de Dobby, dit Ron, Malfoy va boire cette magnifique potion qui a été versée dans son thé.

Je vis très clairement les sourcils d'Hermione se froncer comme si elle était en pleine réflexion. Son regard se perdit un court instant. Ne voulant pas me prendre la tête à savoir quelles pensées traversaient son esprit, je portais mon bol de café, encore fumant, à mes lèvres.

Je m'apprêtais et à le déguster, et à voir ce cher Malfoy boire son thé, quand elle me dit d'une voix assez réprobatrice.

- Harry… ne me dis pas que tu as mis cette potion dans le thé au ginseng de Malfoy.

Je pris d'abord le temps de voir la tasse dudit thé faire le chemin jusqu'à la bouche de la victime, et Ron répondit à ma place.

- Ben si Mione, pourquoi ?

- Parce que cette potion mélangée à cet ingrédient transforme ladite potion en un filtre d'amour puissant. Et c'est interdit !

Je ris, sans vraiment avoir écouté Mione, car pendant ce qu'elle disait, Malfoy avait bu son thé et reposait maintenant sa tasse, espérons vide, devant lui.

- Aaahhh ! Criai-je en m'écartant du banc et sans le vouloir me retrouvant sur les fesses.

Trop pris dans ma surveillance, j'en avais oublié mon café qui venait de se répandre sur moi. Je ressentis aussi une douleur aux fesses et tout en secouant la tête et en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure, je me relevai.

Je pus voir que mes camarades de table riaient encore de mes malheurs.

- Ok les gars ça suffit ! Dis-je en colère.

Cela faisait une semaine que les élèves riaient et se moquaient de moi. Et là, j'en avais marre ! J'étais dégoûté par leur comportement infantile.

Puis le café qui avait atterri sur un endroit où il ne valait mieux pas se fit sentir et ça commençait à brûler.

- Mais avoue que te voir tomber du banc est marrant Harry, me lança Dean.

- Mouais… très drôle … Je reviens, je vous rejoins en Potions. Dis-je en me crispant de douleur.

- Il aurait pu se blesser Dean, le gronda Hermione. Tu devrais aller voir Pomfresh Harry, tu t'es peut-être brûlé…

Je pris mon sac et courus le plus vite possible vers les toilettes, grimaçant de souffrance et n'écoutant pas la suite de la tirade de mon amie. Je pouvais sentir le tissu brûlant de mon pantalon frotter contre mon sexe meurtri.

Une fois les portes de la Grande Salle passées, je me dirigeai sur la gauche et après quelques pas, pénétrai dans les toilettes. Sans plus de cérémonie, je défis le bouton et la braguette du pantalon pour passer la main, préalablement refroidie grâce à l'eau, sur mes parties intimes.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement face à mon geste et soudain, je me retournai au bruit de la porte qui claqua.

Je vis avec horreur Malfoy se tenir devant la porte « fermée ».

Merde !

Pourquoi était-il là ? Savait-il que c'était moi qui avais mis cette potion dans son thé ?

- Tu es à moi ! Susurra-t-il.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'il me sauta dessus. J'en tombai à terre, cognant ma tête dans un bruit sourd.

Il me fallut quinze secondes pour comprendre que j'étais seul, à la merci de Malfoy.

**POV Draco **_(Retour en arrière)_

Je venais de finir mon thé et m'apprêtais à prendre une viennoiserie quand je ressentis une sorte de chaleur prendre part dans mon corps. Je n'y fis pas attention et pris malgré tout un croissant. Je le portais à ma bouche quand je sentis une partie de mon anatomie, qui aurait dû rester sage, se réveiller. Je posai donc, en gardant un visage neutre alors que je sentais la panique monter en moi, la viennoiserie et allais me lever pour partir afin de me rafraichir un peu dans le parc avant le cours, quand j'entendis Potter crier.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur lui, mais à cet instant, je ne le voyais plus… comme habituellement. Je le voyais vraiment, là, debout et en colère… sans oublier ses joues rougies. Il était loin, mais je pouvais le voir lui.

_Lui_, _lui_ et rien que _lui_.

Je n'eus pas le temps de m'inquiéter sur ce qu'il venait de se passer qu'il quittait et sa table et la Grande Salle. Absent, toujours choqué par ce que j'avais vu… ce nouveau Potter, je tamponnai ma bouche avec ma serviette et allais quitter la table quand je me souvins que mon sexe était tendu. Voire même un peu plus…

A cet instant, j'avais deux envies différentes. Ma rasseoir et attendre que mon problème passe et que personne ne le remarque afin d'éviter les mêmes moqueries que Potter recevait depuis une semaine, ou sortir de la Grande Salle et me mettre à sa poursuite.

Et je ne comprenais pas ce besoin de partir à sa suite, alors que je savais que le plus sage, maintenant que mon problème était des plus voyants, était justement de rester sagement assis. Mais avec horreur, je me sentis me mettre à marcher le plus rapidement possible vers les portes, d'une manière peu digne d'un Malfoy.

Mais que m'arrivait-il ?

Je ne pensais pas que cela soit mon côté Veela qui se réveillait, parce qu'il se serait réveillé à mon retour à Poudlard aux dernières vacances et pas seulement maintenant, et surtout pas envers Potter que je côtoyais depuis la rentrée.

Alors que m'arrivait-il ?

Et pourquoi une partie de moi voulait Potter, son corps contre le mien, son cœur et son âme ?

Une fois en dehors de la Grande Salle, je me rendis compte que je ne voyais que des Potter partout dans ma tête. Mais ce dernier n'était nulle part à la sortie de la pièce.

Où pouvait-il bien être ?

Une partie de moi, qui était nouvelle de par l'intensité, désirait le trouver le plus rapidement possible et je sentis mon corps faire ce que je n'avais pas encore fait depuis mes seize ans, ou depuis avoir reçu mon héritage Veela. Malgré le fait que les Veela étaient très bien vus, la famille Malfoy avait toujours veillé à garder secret nos racines. Et encore plus depuis que les Malfoy faisaient partie du cercle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mes parents avaient peur que ce dernier ne profite de cet aspect de nous et nous manipule encore plus. Peu de gens connaissaient notre nature.

Reprenant mes esprits, je laissai mes sens de créature magique, beaucoup plus développés, se libérer afin de trouver plus rapidement Potter.

Mon odorat se réveilla quand je reniflai une odeur qui me rendit littéralement fou. Mon sexe se dressa encore plus dans ma prison de tissu qu'était mon sous-vêtement, mon cœur accéléra son rythme et ma bouche s'assécha. Sans oublier cette pression dans mes tempes, qui allait en s'amplifiant plus le temps s'écoulait.

Il ne me fallut que quelques secondes pour suivre l'odeur qui était si délicieuse et je fus comme un corps sans volonté, là, à suivre le chemin qui me mènerait droit à lui… Potter.

Et je ne savais pas ce qui me poussait à faire ça, à vouloir le trouver, mais je ne pouvais rien contre. Une partie de mon être était encore lucide et elle n'aimait pas le déroulement des choses.

Je n'étais pas lié et si je faisais ce que mon corps m'ordonnait en cet instant, j'allais inévitablement être lié avec le plus exécrable des Gryffondor. Mais je n'avais pas le choix… je le savais. Je n'étais déjà plus maître de mon corps, là, marchant dans les couloirs vers lui.

Et j'avais peur, tout en le désirant lui. Je ne voulais pas continuer et me lier ou faire quoi que ce soit avec lui.

De l'aide !

J'avais besoin d'aide….

J'essayai d'appeler, mais aucun son ne sortit de ma gorge. Là, j'avais peur.

Plus mes jambes avançaient et plus je sentis cette odeur devenir plus forte. Sans oublier que je détestais perdre le contrôle et je n'arrivais pas à résister à l'appel de cette odeur, de ce besoin.

Je ne voulais pas de Potter, mais je ne pouvais lutter. Une grande partie de moi, que je détestais en cet instant encore plus, voulait Potter et je ne pouvais rien contre ça. Je fus bientôt devant une porte et je la reconnus comme étant celle des toilettes. Je la poussai, les mains tremblantes d'appréhension et de désir. Une fois que mes yeux se posèrent sur lui, alors que ce dernier avait sa main là où elle n'aurait pas dû être et qui en cet instant avait augmenté mon désir, je pénétrai dans la pièce et claquai la porte, annonçant ainsi ma présence. Il se tourna vers moi et la vue de ses yeux, ses cheveux… sa bouche, me fit gémir intérieurement. Je ne pus que dire, avant de lui sauter dessus sans pouvoir me retenir :

- Tu es à moi !

Nous tombâmes au sol sous l'intensité et il tenta de se débattre.

Savait-il qu'une partie de moi faisait pareil, alors que je sentais mes mains le déshabiller ?

Je voulais me débattre assez pour le laisser. Mais à la place, je libérai mon pouvoir de séduction afin d'éviter qu'il ne m'échappe, car en cet instant je n'avais plus qu'un seul but : me l'approprier pour toujours.

Je pus me rendre compte du moment où mes pouvoirs de Veela s'immiscèrent en lui. Si cela aurait été à un autre moment, j'en aurais ri de sa tête, il ressemblait à un drogué devant sa dose. Et je lui en voulus de ne pas être plus fort, de ne pas me repousser et me faire ainsi arrêter cette horreur.

D'ailleurs, nom de Merlin, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien me pousser à agir ainsi envers lui ?

Plus sa peau se révélait à moi, plus mon sexe devenait douloureux. Je passai alors ma langue sur mes lèvres, tout en continuant la mise à nu de ma proie. Parce que Potter était à présent ma proie. Et ça, rendait la chose improbable mais pourtant réelle. Ne le voulant pas, mais ne pouvant qu'être témoin de la créature en moi, je m'appliquais à parsemer son cou, source de son odeur, de milliers de baisers et de mordillements, alors que mes mains continuaient de le dévêtir.

Quand j'arrivai au moment ultime, le dernier bout de tissu le recouvrant, je pus entendre mon vrai moi en gronder de bonheur. J'allais bientôt le faire mien à jamais, j'allais me lier à lui et cela faisait grandement plaisir au Veela en moi.

Quand son boxer, dernier rempart à son intimité, fut enlevé, je passai les mains partout sur lui. Chaque centimètre de sa peau fut couvert de caresse.

Ne contrôlant plus le Veela, j'arrachai mes propres vêtement alors que moi, Draco, désirait plus que tout sortir d'ici, ne pas aller plus loin.

Quand je fus nu, un grondement sortit de ma bouche et mes yeux se posèrent sur le corps nu offert à moi. Cela me fit l'effet d'une bombe.

Je me plaçai alors entre ses jambes et le pénétrai d'un coup. Mon pouvoir Veela libéré plus tôt devant normalement effacer la souffrance de la pénétration. De toute manière, j'étais bien incapable de stopper les choses et je devais aussi les subir, quoique Potter fût en cet instant la plus grande victime entre lui et moi.

Je commençai, malgré tout, à faire de longs et amples mouvements en lui. Je devenais même de plus en plus fougueux à force d'entendre ses gémissements, ceux d'un corps désinhibé et sans plus aucune conscience. Sans même le vouloir, je sentis mon pouvoir s'estomper. Je pouvais lire dans les yeux verts qui me fixaient sans vraiment le faire, que Potter revenait peu à peu à la réalité. Je pus aisément comprendre que mon Veela voulait vivre ce moment avec son futur compagnon, sans l'aide d'un quelconque pouvoir. Il ne voulait pas d'un pantin, alors que moi, j'aurais aimé que Potter reste dans cet état, souhaitant qu'il oublie ce que je faisais en cet instant, que cela n'ait aucune importance. Que je n'étais pas en train de me lier… à lui.

Mais la créature désirait, et je pouvais le sentir avec force, qu'il jouisse avec elle. Et sans comprendre, moi et mon Veela ne formâmes plus qu'une personne et une seule chose était importante : m'activer encore plus en lui. Je lui susurrai même l'oreille, telle une bête :

- A moi…

Je pouvais sentir son corps se tendre à mes mots, mais il continuait malgré tout de suivre mes mouvements, ce qu'il avait commencé à faire à l'arrêt de mes pouvoirs.

- Pour… pourquoi ? Me demanda-t-il difficilement.

- Veela et que… oh Ouiii !

Je n'en pouvais plus. Une vague de magie venait de déferler en moi, ainsi qu'un plaisir immense.

Je pris donc son sexe en main et même s'il essayait de l'enlever, le plaisir devint plus fort que tout. Il s'abandonna à moi. J'accordai alors mes deux mouvements pour suivre son bassin venant à moi. Après quelques coups de reins en plein dans sa prostate, il se resserra autour moi.

Je joignis nos bouches pour la première fois et sans même la voir, je pouvais jurer qu'une aura bleue venait de nous entourer… car il avait joui avec moi.

Je ralentis mes mouvements petit à petit et vins placer ma main sur sa joue.

Cette journée était à marquer d'une pierre blanche pour plusieurs raisons : le Veela en moi était devenu fou, j'avais, ou plutôt la créature en moi, avait voulu et avait eu Potter et en dernier lieu, j'avais en cet instant un élan de tendresse.

**POV Harry**

Je me souvenais avoir tenté d'arrêter, d'appeler à l'aide… mais rien. Et ce sale Serpent m'avait déshabillé petit à petit sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

Puis j'avais ressenti un bien-être encore jamais connu. Et tout le reste avait disparu.

J'avais eu vaguement conscience d'une bouche contre mon cou et de mains sur mon corps. Et ce dernier n'avait été que sensations.

Et là, même si je pouvais me rendre compte que j'avais à nouveau la possibilité de m'enfuir, je n'arrivais pas à stopper ma langue. Cette même langue qui jouait avec celle de mon supposé ennemi.

Ce même ennemi qui était encore moi. Celui qui venait de me faire ressentir une chose… incroyable et en même temps immonde.

Je pouvais le sentir là, au fond de moi, se mouvoir avec la plus grisante des lenteurs.

Une partie de moi se disait que je devais le repousser, le frapper mais elle disparaissait étrangement petit à petit pour laisser place à cette partie qui voulait ne jamais me séparer de cette bouche contre la mienne, de cette main sur ma joue, de ce corps chaud sur le mien.

J'étais si bien.

Mais tout disparut quand plus aucune langue ne joua avec la mienne.

J'ouvris les yeux, que j'avais fermés inconsciemment, et vis une paire d'yeux couleurs mercure me sonder, me déshabiller pour atteindre mon âme. Et tout se fit très vite.

Le petit moi revint en force. Et il était choqué ! J'étais nu, avec Malfoy tout aussi nu sur moi…

- Mais dégage ! Dis-je fortement en le repoussant.

Je sentis son sexe sortir de moi et j'eus un hoquet de dégoût. Il avait été en moi !

Je me répétais cette phrase en boucle tout en me rhabillant. Plus je bougeais et plus je ressentais une douleur dans un endroit qui n'aurait jamais dû être douloureux.

- Potter, ça va ?

- Quoi ?

- Je te demande si tu vas bien ? As-tu mal ?

Je me tournai vers lui à cette question pour remarquer qu'il se tenait nu, là, devant moi, sans aucune gêne, sexe tendu. Je déglutis et rougis comme une fille.

- Tu veux bien t'habiller Malfoy !

- Mes vêtements sont en lambeaux, me répond-t-il en me désignant un petit tas d'habits à nos pieds…

Je n'écoutai pas la suite de sa phrase car je cherchais ma chemise des yeux.

- Que crois-tu faire Potter ?

- Je me rhabille et je pars d'ici, dis-je les larmes aux yeux car la situation devenait de plus en plus claire.

Mon pire ennemi venait de profiter de mon corps sans mon accord.

Et le pire, c'était que même maintenant, je savais avoir aimé être touché, embrassé, caressé et envoûté par cet homme.

Et cet homme était en plus mon ennemi. Et Ginny dans l'histoire ?

- Harry, Harry, je ne pense pas que cela soit possible, vois-tu ! Dit-il en se penchant vers moi pour capturer mes lèvres et approfondir le baiser.

A bout de souffle et laissant sa bouche sur la mienne, il murmura d'une voix sensuelle.

- J'ai encore envie de toi.

-…

- Tu es à moi maintenant Harry… tu es mon compagnon… je sais que tu en as envie.

J'allais répondre que oui, j'en avais envie, là, en sentant sa bouche contre la mienne, mais la porte des toilettes vola en éclat, un Snape baguette pointée vers nous et mes deux meilleurs amis derrière en retrait. Je revins de nouveau à moi en sentant cette bouche quitter la mienne.

J'allais enfin pouvoir partir d'ici, sauf qu'au moment où mon amie voulut venir vers moi, je vis Snape mettre son bras devant elle.

- Monsieur Potter, dans quoi vous êtes-vous embarqué ? Je ne peux plus rien faire pour vous. Comme je l'ai dit en chemin à vos amis suite à l'explication de votre petite blague, et au vu de la tenue de Monsieur Malfoy et des yeux assassins qu'il nous porte en cet instant, vous êtes le compagnon de Monsieur Malfoy, créature Veela. Et bien que cela m'attriste, cette nouvelle situation ne peut être défaite.

- Com…compagnon, dis-je incrédule.

- Oui Monsieur Potter, j'en suis navré. N'approchez pas votre ami Miss Granger, intervint-il en voyant mon amie faire un pas vers moi.

- Mec… je… il a raison. Fleur est Veela et on peut rien faire. Je suis…

Ron ne finit pas sa phrase, baissant la tête et serrant des poings.

- Veela… unir… Malfoy, répétai-je la tête me tournant.

Mes amis relevèrent leur tête et je pus voir, pour une fois, la pitié dans chaque regard, y compris celui de Snape.

Je me sentis soudain envahi par l'obscurité et mon corps tomba sans rien pouvoir y faire pour me rattraper.

**POV Ron**

- Veela… unir… Malfoy, dit mon ami, pâle comme la mort.

Je le vis tourner de l'œil et Malfoy le rattrapa in extremis avant que son corps ne tombe lourdement sur le sol. J'aurais bien repris mon ami, mais cela pourrait lui causer du mal, au vu de la situation. Le regard de Malfoy sur nous à notre arrivée avait fait s'arrêter mon cœur.

D'ailleurs, déjà avant, voyant Snape dans tous ses états en venant à la recherche d'Harry avec Mione et moi, avait déjà rendu cette journée unique. Sans oublier ses explications et son souhait d'arriver avant l'Union.

Je vis la fouine déposer délicatement le corps d'Harry au sol puis il se tourna vers nous. Le pire était que je ne voyais aucune gêne sur son visage pourtant il était là, devant Hermione, Snape et moi, nu avec son sexe au garde-à-vous !

- Professeur, puis-je avoir votre cape afin de pourvoir prendre le chemin de ma chambre avec Harry ?

- Très certainement, répondit-à contrecœur Snape.

Même moi je pouvais voir qu'il était abattu d'être arrivé trop tard. Moi, je devais avouer que je ne prenais pas encore pleinement conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Vous n'allez quand même pas le laisser emporter Harry, entendis-je demander Hermione, choquée.

- Je n'ai pas le choix Miss Granger, Potter est maintenant lié à Monsieur Malfoy et les séparer maintenant occasionnerait leur mort.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon amie qui secouait la tête en signe affirmatif, les larmes aux yeux.

Devais-je laisser mon ami, mon meilleur ami partir avec _lui_ ?

Malheureusement oui, je ne pouvais rien faire… rien !

Je vis la fouine enfiler la cape et prendre ensuite dans ses bras mon ami évanoui. Étrangement, il le prit avec délicatesse et cela me choqua. Je ne savais pas qu'un Malfoy pouvait faire preuve de douceur.

Comment cela avait-il pu aussi mal tourner ?

Non seulement nous allions avoir droit à pas mal de retenues, mais le pire, le pire était qu'Harry était désormais lié à vie à la fouine et cela seulement à cause d'une foutue potion.

Sans oublier aussi que mon ami avait certainement dû être violé, sans pouvoir rien faire pour se débattre. Les Veela étaient de sales créatures quand elles s'y mettaient. Très dangereuses aussi, et très possessives avec leurs moitiés.

Je savais que je ne pouvais rien faire contre ce lien, j'avais été élevé dans le monde magique et mon ami n'avait vraiment pas eu de chance sur ce coup-là. Mais cela n'empêcha pas la rancœur et le regret de ne pas avoir été là pour sauver mon meilleur ami, mon frère.

Mione et moi avions dû après leur départ suivre le professeur de potions jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore qui fut ravi - c'était bien le seul – de cette union qui ne pouvait être que bénéfique pour la lumière et la sécurité d'Harry.

Bénéfique, bénéfique, mon cul oui !

Harry venait d'être agressé et violé !

Il était maintenant lié avec le fils d'un Mangemort.

Même Snape n'était pas d'accord avec le directeur et lui fit savoir en l'insultant de vieux fou.

Je compris aussi, parmi les mots de la conversation qui était en train de se dérouler, que dû à la potion versée, notre « nouveau couple » citant le directeur, allait copuler comme des lapins jusqu'au petit-déjeuner du lendemain.

Aucune retenue ne fut donnée et Mione et moi pûmes repartir vers notre dortoir après une bonne heure d'explication sur le nouveau statut de notre ami.

Nous étions, Mione et moi, tous les deux silencieux mais avant de passer le tableau de la grosse dame, elle ouvrit la bouche.

- Comment Harry va prendre les choses ? J'ai peur de sa réaction.

- Je ne sais pas, murmurai-je l'estomac au bord des lèvres en tentant de me mettre à sa place.

Hermione me laissa à l'entrée et je me dis que vraiment cette journée était un cauchemar.

* * *

**Et voilà, cette nouvelle version de l'Os est publiée. **_Elle fait 15 pages et 4.938 mots._

**Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais moi cette version me convient mieux pour la suite.**

**Suite qui je le souligne ici, sera publiée sous forme de Fanfiction. donc cet Os restera un Os. **

**Encore un grand merci à ma béta qui me corrige depuis un certain temps, mais aussi à mes lecteurs et lectrices qui malgré mes délais de publication plus qu'aléatoires pour certaines histoires me suivent toujours.**

**Vous ne savez pas à quel point vous me faites du bien dans ma vie un peu pourrie.**

**A très bientôt pour la suite **_*qui ne sera pas publiée avant un certain temps*_** ou sur une autre de mes histoires.**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy **

**(^-^)**

_Os republié corrigé et réécris le 12 avril 2012_


End file.
